The Backflipper
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Skipper has never been an open book. He just never expected that slamming shut would cause a profound change in his life. Skipper/Julien (Skiju)


**Author Notes:**

* Warnings! Mention of past child abuse, minor character death (villain), semi-graphic descriptions of fatal and nonfatal injuries, and longish dialogue bits.

* Feel free to ask me, if you are confused about anything.

* If you aren't shy please review! Also, FYI, I have another fic (themed for Valentine's day) under construction, so stay tuned if you like.

* * *

It was an average evening at the zoo. The penguins were running through drills. Skipper was trying his hardest to ignore the lemurs who had already started partying wild just after dinnertime. Kowalski hadn't noticed them, too busy fumbling due to his daydreams about Doris.

Skipper gave him a well-deserved, but not too harsh, slap. "Get your head in the game! Stop thinking about that Dolphin while you're on duty."

"I know I know I just -" He giggled with delight. "We have a date tonight! I can't wait. I can't believe she's finally returning my feelings."

"At times, persistence pays off."

"Hey, silly penguins!"

"Other times, it causes me grief." Skipper sighed at the sound of Julien's voice. He didn't give him the benefit of even looking in his direction.

"Must you be insisting on these exercises? I am being distracted from my booty shaking."

"Alright men, take five." It would be difficult to accomplish anything with Julien butting in. He turned to him.

"Why don't you go back to your habitat and leave us alone?"

"I am having da new ideas in my brainy parts! I could be learning about dese drill thingies and you could -"

"Negatory."

"But -"

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying."

Julien's tail drooped. "I just want us being friendlies, neighbor." He clasps his hands and smiles, putting on an adorable, innocent appearance.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. He was the one to first suggest turning over a new leaf, after all. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Are you knowing much about the dance stepping? The boogie-oogies?"

"It should be obvious by now I can dance, yes. I just prefer not to."

Julien tapped his muzzle. "I am thinking I can learn you the ways of dance, so you can be better understanding why we lemurs shake our groove things for the long hours."

He gazed hopefully at Skipper. He eagerly anticipated his answer, wanting it to of course be yes. Perhaps if they got to know each other's interests, they could get along better.

Skipper wasn't taken with the idea. "Maybe. Now isn't a good time."

"Then when is being a good time? You are always doing the soldier-things, or saving someone, or eating or sleeping!"

"Some of us have normal routines."

"Dancing is my routines! See, the sky spirits -"

"Not interested in your superstitions, Ringtail." Skipper turns away from him, growing irritated. Admittedly, he's lasted longer than usual.

However, Julien followed him, rambling on about his sky spirits. Skipper came to an abrupt stop, causing Julien to run into him. The ends of his flippers curled inward.

"I'm giving you one last chance. I really don't have time for this right now, please go away." What he didn't say, it was the anniversary of Manfredi and Johnson going missing. Unbeknownst to his penguin brothers, their whereabouts, whether living or dead were never truly recovered.

The fish tasted off this morning. It seemed everything was helter-skelter, and he was in the worst mood he's been in a while. Julien could be the pebble that breaks the antarctic glacier if he didn't quit.

"Please be giving it a chance. You might enjoy it!"

"Manfredi and Johnson enjoyed dancing," Skipper muttered. "See where it got them. A one way ticket across the salty sea of no return."

"I am not knowing what you are meaning with your strangely-odd words, Skipper."

Skipper whirled on him, pointing a flipper in his face. "Of course not! Because you only think about yourself!"

"That's not true! I have always been there for my peoples on Madagascar -" Julien thought that if he told Skipper about his ups and downs as King, his sacrifices and all that he has done to make his people happy, Skipper would respect him.

He hesitated, as always, because he is not sure that Skipper would believe him.

"It's just as well you seem to be on a permanent vacation here then. No one asked for you here, but at least Madagascar is probably better off. In fact, you should've just stayed with the circus, where annoyances like you belong."

Julien stuttered and fell quiet, left speechless for once. An unexpected darkness passed over his eyes, but in a flash, it was gone. "You are not meaning that. Take it back. Apologize, and I will not be enacting the royal punishments on you."

"You have no say here. You're not my ruler. You're not even my equal. You're just a - a irresponsible, insignificant, cowardly mistake. I bet your parents even regretted unleashing you upon this unfortunate world!"

Skipper's flipper lowered as he registered his own words. He was rarely so nasty to anyone, even Hans or Dr. Blowhole. He didn't understand why he was talking to Julien this way. It made his stomach tighten as he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly the reason. Julien and he have been fairly peaceful the last couple of weeks, ever since the friend-or-foe detector messed with his head.

He still could remember the things he said to Julien under its influence. Some of them had not been entirely untrue. The habitually-formed defensive part of him never wanted Julien to see that. He blinked out of his haze and focused on the lemur.

His eyes has widened, ears curving closer to his head. He was on the verge of tears. The knot in Skipper's stomach worsened.

"If you think you can be getting me out of your feathers you're wrong! I know we can be friends - the electrical box proved that. You are just hiding from da truthiness."

That hit too close to home. Angered beyond belief, Skipper reared. He distantly heard his boys returning, talking amongst themselves. Out of the corner of his Marlene and Maurice approached, drawn in by curiosity about the yelling.

The back of Skipper's flipper made contact with Julien's cheek. It was a sharp, resounding slap, and the lemur was nearly knocked to the ground. As it was he staggered backward.

Private gasped, "Skipper?"

Beside him Kowalski murmured in horror, "Not the backflipper…"

Rico made a distressed noise and gaped at Skipper.

Maurice rushed to Julien's side. Julien ignored him. He crouched, shielding himself with his arms. Maurice hollered at the penguin, "What have you done?"

Julien shivered and whined, "No more hurting things… I'll be good! I'll be the bestest!"

"Hey, you're safe," Maurice attempted to calm him.

"Duh! I am commanding you to not say dummy-dumb thingies to the kingly ears." Julien stood up and shook his head. "Shut up, OK!"

He pushed Maurice out of his path and sprinted toward his habitat. There was a low, strangled cry from him that almost sounded like a sob. Skipper watched him leave, panting. He drew his flipper back to his side. He had aimed to get the lemur to leave and succeeded.

So why did he feel like he'd been hit by a bus? His conscience crumbled at his feet, brought to kneel by the rotten flames of his misfired wrath.

Maurice ran after Julien as fast as he could. Marlene blinked at the scene in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"You know how Skipper slaps us when we do or say something stupid?"

Marlene would've giggled at the thought if she weren't so stunned. "Yeah."

"He never really does it with the intent to hurt. Not like he does with an enemies. It's meant to be just a little warning, a bee sting hurts worse."

"But?"

"The backflipper - it's reserved for - usually - only the most serious situations. At least, it's only a myth, an empty threat. He's never had to use it on us, nor do we think he ever would unless we really betrayed him."

"So why…?"

Before Marlene could continue, Skipper interjected. "Ringtail needed a wake-up call. He doesn't listen to reason, or sense, or anyone but himself. I'm sick and tired of it, of his irreproachable behaviors, and he chose the wrong day to test me."

With that, Skipper stormed back to the base. He pulled out mission files and stared at them without really seeing. His men filed in to do their own things. He ignored them. He didn't need to explain himself further.

Distantly, he heard music drifting from the lemurs' boombox. He tensed, expecting they were already up to their usual antics. Instead, the tune is somber.

 _No one knows what's it's like…_

 _To feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you!_

 _No one bites back as hard, on their anger,_

 _None of my pain and woe, can show through..._

The knot in his stomach didn't dissipate. He went to bed late, and sleep wouldn't come easy. He couldn't help noticing it was eerily quiet, as Julien's boombox had been shut off after a few songs that sang only of despair. He eventually fell into a fitful sleep, where the words of the first song followed him into oblivion.

 _But my dreams, they aren't as empty,_

 _As my conscience seems to be…_

 _I have hours, only lonely,_

 _My love is vengeance, that's never free..._

Skipper woke up late as well. He knew it in his gut the moment his eyes opened. The others are shuffling around. They all avoided his eyes. Something was very, very wrong. His gut was swirling with discomfort.

"Out with it then. What's going on?"

Kowalski and Rico pretended to not notice him. Private opened his beak. He changed his mind and closed it. However, his eyes did linger on the ladder leading out. Skipper could deduce whatever had them spooked happened at surface level.

It was quiet. The zoo was closed that day. He strained his ears, and he could hear the general noises of the other animals. He was quick to notice the empty throne. No ringtail sat upon it, no one throwing fruit, or spitting out pits, or calling out to his neighbors.

Skipper found himself missing it, even yearning.

He debated on just leaving it alone. It could be nothing. His gut disagreed. Skipper sighed and jumped over the wall. He belly-slid to the wall of the lemur habitat. He jumped up and waddled along the top of the border, keen eyes searching for signs of life.

Mort was curled at the bottom of the throne, downcast. He froze when he heard voices behind him, outside the habitat. He threw himself into the lemur pen and hid behind the fruit bar. Mort didn't acknowledge him at all, which was peculiar. He peeked to see Maurice talking to Marlene of all mammals. They were perched on the top of the wall.

Maurice's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like someone kicked his puppy (or perhaps his King?). "I just don't know what to do."

"But all night? Why? Surely the pain has faded."

"The physical pain yes, but his emotional scars run a lot deeper. His mom may have ignored him, but his dad was a different story. He had - let's say - certain personal views about discipline. In his eyes, Julien could do not but wrong. He would beat him for even speaking without permission. They both never wanted a child, only having one for the benefit of the kingdom, and on top of that, were unhappy with what they were stuck with."

Skipper pressed his flipper to his beak. He couldn't entirely grasp what he was hearing. He couldn't picture anyone abusing a little Julien. He was obnoxious yes, but he was not an inherently bad person, per say.

Skipper brought the end of his own flipper within his vision. He saw what he'd done repeat in his mind's eye, and the knot from yesterday returned in full force. Had he really done that? Did he actually deserve it?

Marlene gasped. "That's horrible. How could anyone do that to an innocent child? Was it often?"

"Almost every day. It was worse than mere backhand slaps, but it just - brought back a flood for Julien that's been dammed up for many years. His parents faked their deaths when he was still a teenager, you see. But the damage was done."

"Is that why he's you know - so -"

"Annoying? You can say it. His mom isn't the only one who tended to give him a cold shoulder. His peers did too. No one liked him - Julien took it upon himself to like himself enough for them all. He also learned that he _could_ get attention. Negative attention. But it was better than no attention for him."

"But you were his friend weren't you?"

Maurice frowned. "Not at first. I disliked him. He was frustrating, but I was assigned - more or less bribed and threatened - to be his buddy. Keep an eye on him and all that. It became something beyond a job, he became a best friend and brother, and I never looked back. Some days, I remember, and I regret that I almost missed the chance to know him."

"I'm - I don't exactly try to be friends with him do I? I tolerate him but I don't know, we don't have much in common."

"You can't be blamed for that. Not everyone wants to be friends with everyone. But you've never been as mean to him as Skipper."

Maurice calling him that made him feel sick. It was such a simple word yet so powerful. He had been called many things by many people, but somehow that coming from Julien's advisor and best friend hurt him deep. Was that what Julien thought? That he was… mean? Spiteful? Cruel? Vindictive? Malicious? Despicable? For almost his whole life, he had been about doing the right thing, a good deed for each day. He had fought against the unfair and malevolent ever since he was three years old. At twelve years, looking back, everything led to that moment where he shattered all that he stood for, believed in, taught to others.

Hitting him like he did certainly seemed to imply a horrifying hypocrisy. Skipper never would have expected he'd stoop down that far. If someone had told him he'd unleash that unkind punishment, on Julien of all people, he would've laughed in their face. He would've told them that Julien would have to join the ranks among the worst of the worst to deserve that. It was unfathomable. The golden squirrel had proved he had a pure heart, but anyone who paid attention saw it prior to that.

The pair were still distracted. They had entered the habitat. Marlene was trying to comfort Mort. Using this as an opportunity, Skipper slipped away to the back of the habitat. That's when he heard a wretched sound.

It was a sob, but it was dry and wheezing. It was reminiscent of trying to puke when you had nothing left, had run yourself empty and ragged, except with tears. Dread filled him, but he looked anyway. As expected, it was Julien, curled up and crying against his folded legs. His face was obscured by his arms.

He blurted, "Ringtail? Have you been this way since last night?"

Skipper wanted to be shot into space for opening his beak. Julien's body tensed. Skipper made his bed, and he must lay in it. There was no escape. Julien grabbed the nearest pineapple and held it close, as some kind of bizarre comfort, gazing at Skipper in complete alarm.

He was afraid. He was afraid of Skipper. He maintained his distance. There was the pitter patter of feet as Maurice approached. Marlene either left or stayed with Mort.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper had rarely heard the shorter lemur sound so angry. "You're not welcome here. Leave King Julien's domain at once."

"I - I won't - I don't intend to -"

"Hurt him? It's too late for that."

His countenance grim, Skipper replied, "I heard you talking with Marlene."

"Then you know why you shouldn't be here. You want him out of your life? It's done. He won't bother you if you don't bother him."

Aggravation built up inside the penguin.

It shot forth like a missile. "That's not what I want!"

He could feel Julien's eyes on him, smoldering a hole in his feathers. He kept his gaze focused on Maurice, whose eyes blazed with resentment.

"Both your words and actions suggest otherwise. Forgive me for not believing you. Or don't, I don't care. But if you have any shred of concern about Julien, you'll leave him in peace."

Skipper couldn't help it, he glanced at Julien. Shouldn't that be his decision? Then again, Maurice is his royal advisor, perhaps this was his advice, and Julien had already agreed to it. Julien's ears perked, as he waited with bated breath for Skipper's next words.

Skipper took a harsh breath inward. He expelled into a single useless word.

"Fine."

He returned to his base. Despite the lack of physical activity, Skipper was exhausted. He didn't even bother running drills. He couldn't bear the thought of interacting with anyone. He stood, flippers behind his back, staring into the blue liquid through the window. Someone made a worried noise, but he didn't turn around.

Eventually the next day came about, and it dawned with Skipper feeling worse than ever. He ran his men through difficult drills, but he rewarded them more generously than usual in apology. He didn't even scoff or roll his eyes when Kowalski left for a date with Doris. He didn't make a peep when Private watched his Lunacorns. He didn't reprimand Rico for making a mess with his dynamite.

He often stared into his mirror in silent contemplation.

"Everything dandy Skipper?"

He barely turned toward Private to catch his concerned eyes. No one should be worrying for him, he wasn't the one who was broken by brutal words and unnecessary physical violence.

"To be honest it's not."

"What's on your mind, then, sir?"

He considered lying or dismissing the question. However, he had walled himself off enough already. "Ringtail."

Skipper lowered his head. "The guilt is killing me. But I don't know how I could possibly earn his forgiveness."

"You could start by apologizing."

"Maurice wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. I lost my temper and yelled at him, making things worse. He won't let me anywhere near Julien, or alone with him, now. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe you could give him a present?"

That wasn't a half bad idea. Skipper couldn't imagine what he could possibly give him that was significant enough or showed his true feelings.

What were his true feelings? He still was uncertain. He pressed a flipper to the mirror surface. Private noticed him withdrawing and left him to his silence without another word. He wasn't sure he recognized the penguin it reflected.

"It can't be can it?" Skipper grumbled to himself, "I promised never again. I was betrayed. I can't trust - I can't believe in - this weakness"

Skipper heaved a ragged sigh. "What kind of man am I? To hurt someone I care about, someone who never invited such viciousness... it's an offense that spoils redemption."

He'd get nowhere muttering angrily to himself. He needed to come up with ideas. Before he could put much thought into it, the alarm blared.

Kowalski shouted, "Intruders in the zoo!"

The penguins rushed to the surface. The zoo was in chaos. Apparently, the animals of Hoboken have launched an attack, led by the devious Hans.

Skipper growled, "Hans!"

He pursued the puffin out into the park.

The one he fell in love with so long ago returned again. He was the one who stomped on his heart and in the same breath, laughed in face. Hans used his once romantic, naive heart and tricked him. At least he could enter Denmark after getting rid of his records, not that he really wanted to - he hoped it would bring him peace.

Every time he saw Hans, it all came rushing back. Skipper jumped into the fray, followed by his men. With some difficulty, Hans' allies were subdued. He just had to face Hans himself.

"He's mine," Skipper informed his men. They gave him space but not too much. They would be ready to come to his rescue.

Unfortunately, Savio broke free. They gave chase, leaving Skipper to his own devices. Unknown to the tussling birds, lemurs were watching them. Julien and Maurice were searching for shelter away from the greedy snake, as he was seeking his revenge to prey on them. They stopped, awestruck by the fantastic battle.

Julien gasped as Skipper was thrown. He struggled to get up, and Hans pointed some kind of laser at him. Blood dribbled in Skipper's eyes, obscuring his view. He was unaware of the threat.

"No! Skipper, watch out!"

"The sweet finale serenades you now Skipsy!" Hans laughed. "Since friendship is not possible, we shall part from this life as enemies."

However, the penguin was dazed. He didn't glance at Julien. His flippers gave out, and he collapsed under his own weight. He was helpless to whatever Hans intended, likely to kill him. Julien had to act, a determined expression taking over that Maurice recognized too well.

"Your majesty don't!" Though Julien had faced many dangers on Madagascar, it still frightened Maurice to see him risk his life. Maurice wasn't fast enough to grab him.

Julien leaped at Hans and knocked the gun off course. He snarled and kicked Julien away. The laser had already fired and blasted into a tree. It fell on top of Julien and Hans.

It took a moment for it all to register. Skipper wiped the blood from his forehead. It had leaked down his beak and neck. Head wounds tended to bleed profusely. He otherwise did not suffer serious wounds. He heard moans of pain. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the tree. Maurice was standing there, powerless, his hands fisted in his fur.

"Rico, extraction protocol delta, now!"

Rico appeared from thin air and regurgitated a couple of jacks to lift the tree. Skipper placed them, and they got to work. There were faint noises, telling him that Julien was at least still alive. He feared the injuries the lemur may have sustained though.

Once the tree was out of the way, it was apparent that Julien had been caught under the thinner branches. Had it been the trunk or heavier branches, he may not have been still breathing, or his injuries might have been of the spinal variety. Maurice and Rico were hasty to get to his side to check on him.

Meanwhile Hans had been caught under the trunk. Skipper nudged him with his foot. He didn't respond. His eyes were rolled back and blood leaked from his beak. He pressed his head against Hans' chest and felt no heartbeat. Considering his appearance, Skipper doubted there was any point to attempting a resuscitation. His spine had undoubtedly been crushed.

Skipper couldn't stand to stare at the deceased body of the puffin he had fell for once. The thought that it could've been Julien was enough to make his eyes prickle and his chest constrict. He approached Julien. His form was motionless but for his heavy breathing. There were minor cuts on him from some of the branches.

"Can you tell me your name soldier?"

There was a moment of tense silence but then a groan. "It is being King Julien, you are knowing of me silly penguin."

His voice was tight and hoarse, but his mind was clear.

Skipper held in his sigh of relief, not wanting to celebrate prematurely. He examined him for further injury. Kowalski approached and made a gagging noise. In a second, Skipper noted that his leg was not bent the correct way. Such an injury didn't faze him. Julien started to push himself up with his right arm. The left was hanging too slack. Skipper pushed him back down.

"At ease. You don't want to strain yourself." He kept his flipper beneath Julien's head.

Maurice addressed him, "How do you feel King Julien?"

Julien coughed. "Hurty. Somebody to please be making it stop?"

Skipper looked at the clock. It would be a while before the sun rose and the vets came in. Skipper continued firmly, "Can you feel your legs?"

Julien nodded.

"Wiggle your toes."

Skipper was grateful that Julien obeyed without question or protest.

"My left leg is not feeling very goodly, and I am finding I cannot be moving my left arm," Julien informs them, but his gaze does not leave Skipper's.

"That's it. Eyes on me." Skipper reached out and began lightly touching his left leg. He withdrew when Julien cried out in pain.

"We won't be able to move him like this, and we can't just leave him here. We're going to have to splint this leg."

Rico provided the supplies. Skipper made for them, but a whimper from Julien stopped him. "Please. I am wanting for you and Maurice to stay with me."

Skipper found it difficult to deny him the request. "Kowalski? You'll need to do the splint."

"But - but I - you know I'm not qualified for doctor practices. It makes me queasy."

"You can do it man! I'm counting on you soldier."

Kowalski swallowed and nodded. "Aye aye Skipper."

Kowalski managed to power through it, though he gagged several times. Julien winced several times, but he managed to hold still through the procedure.

"Rubber fish, Rico, and I'm going to need you for the next bit." Rico regurgitated a rubber fish, which Skipper promptly shoved between Julien's teeth. He wrapped his flipper around Julien's right hand.

"This next part is going to hurt like hell. Feel free to bite down on that as hard as you can, or squeeze my flipper if you need to."

Julien looked worried, yet there was obvious trust in his eyes. He tightened his fingers on Skipper's flipper and nodded.

"We've got a dislocated shoulder, the left. You know what to do."

There was a sickening crack as Rico popped Julien's shoulder back in place. Julien's eyes when wide, and his scream was muffled by the fish. His hand got surprisingly tight on his flipper, but for Skipper it barely twinged.

"He might have more damaged bones, but we can't know until the vet assesses him, gives him X-rays, yada, yada. For now, I'll need you - Rico, Kowalski - to make a stretcher so we can take him there for the vet to find in the morning."

His men got to work, not missing a beat. He was proud of them for their brisk response. It's been quiet elsewhere in the zoo. Skipper leaves Julien to Maurice for the moment while he surveys the perimeter. It's possible that Hans' allies saw his incidental fate and got away while they were all occupied.

Just as well. Skipper wasn't sure what he might do with the rage he felt digging a pit into his stomach. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Julien didn't need him losing his temper now, or ever again.

He returned to find that Rico and Kowalski have finished. Maurice was helping them move Julien onto it. The lemur reached for Skipper when the penguin came close. He clasped Julien's hand in his flipper again.

He didn't know what compelled him to choose that moment, but he whispered, "I'm sorry."

He didn't let go of Julien, walking beside the stretcher carried by Rico and Maurice. The two of them pointedly focused on their task and not on Julien and Skipper.

"For what are you being exactifyingly sorry?"

"Hitting you. I lost control of my emotions, but I never should have taken that out on you. I was not angry at you, just myself, and I was too blinded by self-doubt and past hurts to see clearly."

He continued, "I don't know if you can ever forgive me. I know some of what happened in your past - and frankly the potential details lurking in there - suggests an ugly past. I've always hated bullies but that day I became a bully to you, and it was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"I don't think you're worthless. Your people seem to look at you, and for Maurice and Mort to be so loyal - at times I thought they might just be stupid. But I know that's not the extent of it. Maybe I don't really know you, but I'd like to. It's probably too late now though, and I will understand if you don't want to be around me unless strictly necessary."

Julien blinked, a few tears falling. The last thing Skipper wanted to do was make him cry again. He wiped away Julien's tears.

"I have been forgiving you. I forgave you yesterday in fact, when you were being kind enough to visit. Neither of us were getting the chance to say words, but I could see that you were upset and regretful."

"What - you can't be serious -"

Kowalski announces, "We're here."

They helped him limp into the facility. It had recently been refurbished with fancy new kennels, thanks to donations. Skipper settled Julien into a large bottom one. Maurice found for him some water to drink, and Julien gulped it down.

Skipper wanted to say something of substance. He couldn't yet summon the correct words. He gave one last rueful glance at Julien before exiting the building. He could sense both pairs of lemur eyes on his back.

Julien was moved to the room for baby animals. From his men he discovered Julien had a tibia fracture and bruised ribs, but luckily nothing worse. He would have a cast for a little while, and a sling for his arm. Skipper skulked about the base, surfacing mainly for the benefit of human visitors. He couldn't bring himself to visit Julien, and it ached in all parts of him.

He did keep himself occupied creating a new crown for Julien. His last spare had been destroyed by tree. They might have a backup, and although Julien already forgave him, it was cathartic for Skipper to have the purpose. It was similar to his old crown, with an extra flare that he hoped spoke volumes. He had even done several favors in order to get a pair of feathers from Pinky.

One morning, he had surfaced before the others. He heard a commotion in the lemur pen and went to investigate. He snagged the crown first, might as well. Nonetheless, his insides chilled when he saw Julien and Maurice. He pushed through it, reminding himself of his soldier training.

Julien was half laying on the ground, his expression pinched. A cane was grasped in the hand of his good arm. Maurice stood above him, looking alarmed.

"I can be doing it alone! I have had enough of your insufferable coddling, Momo."

"OK, your majesty I just -" Maurice gave up on the defense, knowing it would fall on deaf ears.

Julien staggered to his feet. Maurice held out his hands ready to assist. Julien turned his back on him and started to hobble to the fruit bar. Maurice hesitantly put a steadying hand on his spine. "Take it easy. Please. You don't want to exacerbate your injuries."

"I am not caring! The worst of the hurting is in my heart," Julien said, his voice cracking at the end. Skipper's own heart cracked along with it.

Mort drew closer, glancing at Julien's feet. To Skipper's surprise he didn't pounce. "We just want you to get better King Julien."

Julien didn't reply to that. He climbed into a seat and waited for Maurice to make his drink. Mort hovered, but apparently was able to recognize the seriousness of Julien's condition. Though his cast was gone, he still moved his arm slowly and limped on his left leg. Skipper jumped down and with caution waddled his way over. Julien sipped his smoothie. His eyes slide to Skipper, but he didn't speak. Skipper walked backwards and hid the crown where Julien couldn't see it yet.

Maurice stepped away. Skipper just barely heard him mutter to Mort. "I think we should leave them alone to finish the talk."

They headed toward the wall, presumably to climb out and make themselves scarce. However, Skipper wanted to talk to Maurice. He swiftly told Julien, "I'll be back."

He grabbed Maurice's shoulder, halting him. "Why would he do that?"

"Do what? You have to be more specific."

"He forgave me, before I even got the chance to apologize. He was nearly killed in the process of saving my life. I don't understand. You know him best. Explain this psychology to me. After what I did he should hate me."

Finally he admits, "I think I wanted him to hate me. Some part of me thought it would make things easier."

"Well. I'm not ready to unpack whatever - that - means. But. Look. Julien is, underneath it all, a sensitive soul. If you want to know everything you have to talk to him but know this - love isn't something that cowers from an attack. It isn't dissolved easily by pain."

Skipper knew that firsthand. Even though Hans had rejected and betrayed him, he still felt a small sting in his heart at the recollections, at the knowledge he was dead, never to be seen again. It took years before he could truly move on from Denmark, and when he tried, there was a blockage that threatened to destroy everything he had worked for and reconstructed.

"He was hurting - _is hurting_. Especially since you didn't even visit him these past few weeks. But that doesn't mean he despises you, not yet. He still has hope. You have a chance to make this right - a small window - eventually that hope _will_ wither and die, beyond salvaging."

Skipper looked at Julien, his heart fluttering. Julien had his head down on the table, an arm hiding his expression. His smoothie was barely drank. His shoulders shuddered, and the idea that he might be crying again - he never had any desire to make Julien feel so melancholic.

"It took Julien a long time to accept and understand the so-called love his parents showed him wasn't real. And if whatever you feel for him is anything less than pure, you need to leave him alone. If it is - then -"

"Do you know what you're saying, man? You keep mentioning _love_. He - are you saying that he - it just can't be possible -"

Skipper couldn't wrap his mind around that. Maurice might just be talking about friendly love. Skipper did once proclaim his love for Julien - in a very platonic manner with the use of the word "bro". In truth, the last thing he thought of Julien as, was his brother, and not just because they were different species, and not even in the same class - being mammal and bird. Could Julien be _in love_ with him? He doubted such weight would be behind Maurice's careful words if that wasn't the case.

"You didn't hear it from me. Like I said, if you really want to know, you have to ask him. Before we go our separate ways, I'd like to know, what drove you to snap on him like that? After everything?"

Skipper abhorred dishonesty after all the recent tempestuous events. "I was beginning to sense a change in our relationship. It frightened me. I closed on him like a bear trap having a fit of pique."

"Makes sense. If you want to move forward with Julien though, you need to be open."

With that, Maurice shrugged off his flipper and vanished. Skipper sighed in the silent darkness. It was time to face the music. Julien's eyes were closed, but his breathing was too fast for him to be asleep. As Skipper waddled close, his eyes cracked open. Skipper hopped up on the seat next to him and put his flipper on Julien's shoulder. The point of contact made his entire flipper feel heated.

Skipper tried to keep his voice steady and not blurt anything stupid. "Hey."

Julien stared, silent and searching for something in Skipper's eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life. You showed true bravery in the face of that deranged puffin. Like - in Joey's pen during the battery incident. I've always underestimated your heart and your devotion to your friends when things get tough."

He almost apologized again. He figured Julien's probably heard enough of "sorry" at that point. Julien released a soft sigh.

"All of the being very welcomes to you, Skipper."

"It appears you still have some healing to do, it'll be awhile before you're properly... getting down and shaking booty again. But - when you're ready. I'd like to take you up on your offer."

Julien sat up, too quick, causing Skipper to wince. He pressed a flipper of caution on Julien's chest. Julien's features were relaxed, at ease.

"Dat is being very good to hear. I am just wanting for you to let loose sometimes, Skipper. It is not good for you to have all those stressings that I see on you."

They stared at each other for a drawn out moment. It wasn't the awkward sort of staring, though. Skipper tore away so that he could fetch the gift for Julien. He lit up when he saw what Skipper had brought him. He ripped the makeshift leaf wrappings from his head and immediately gestured at Skipper to place the crown he had crafted.

"I know it's kind of - tardy to the party. But I wanted to - it was Private's idea really - give you something special. To show that I appreciate and care for you."

Julien was smiling bright at him. It was nice to see.

Skipper returned the smile. Before he could rethink it, he leaned forward. Julien's eyes widened. Skipper's beaktip brushed Julien's cheek in a gentle kiss, the same side that he slapped. Julien's smile grew wider, and he stroked the spot with his hand.

"What was dat for?"

"Consider it a replacement memory. And what I would've rather done."

"Oh." Julien paused, strangely thoughtful. "You are, however, missing the mark."

"The mark?"

He barely finished his query before soft lips met his beak. He went rigid for a second before relaxing into the kiss. It was as though everything suddenly came together to form a perfect puzzle, a final picture. He could deny it no longer. He was in love with Julien, hopelessly and head over heelishly so, that he'd put Kowalski's fawnings to shame.

He cupped Julien's cheek and deepened the kiss. A sigh of pleasure escaped the lemur, setting Skipper's feathers aflame from his own blush. They were slow to part, their shared gaze not breaking.

"You were not pushing me away."

Skipper said a breathless, "Affirmative."

"Then, I am right in guessing you are liking me liking me?" His voice pitch went up in an excited curve at the end.

"Could I really deny it after that beak-to-lip lock," Skipper replied with a chuckle. Julien giggled along with him.

"You could, silly penguin, but I would not be believing you." Julien poked his beak. He gave him another quick kiss, then wrapped him in a hug. As a result, Skipper was pulled into his lap, but it wasn't a situation he cared to protest. Skipper nuzzled close.

"I almost lost you. I'm not just talking about the tree falling on you. I - I don't want that to come close to happening again."

"If we are to be trusting in ourselves, and in each other, it will not."

"I love you, Ringtail."

"I love you too, bossy penguin."


End file.
